


I Miss You Daddy

by Nova_Shadowtail



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Morgan is the best, We love her, endgame spoilers, i dont feel like tagging, i dont know what this is, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Shadowtail/pseuds/Nova_Shadowtail
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSMorgan's father died when she was 4 years old. She goes through life without him, but she will never forget him.Inspired by "It's Been 17 Years Daddy (9/11)"It's basically that video but I edited it to make it more fitting





	I Miss You Daddy

It’s been a year daddy. I really really miss you. Everyone tells me that you’re safe now, in a beautiful place called heaven. We had your favorite dinner tonight, and I ate it all up. Even though I don’t like carrots.

Peter and Harley taught me how to swim this summer, and I can even open my eyes when I’m underwater. Can you see me? I miss you, daddy.

It’s been five years daddy. I’m in 4th grade now. I really like science, but math is hard. Uncle Bruce is helping me though. 

Mommy lets me sleep in one of your t-shirts. I think it still smells like you. Uncle Happy got me an arc reactor night light a few years ago. I don’t need it anymore, but I still sleep with it on.

I try not to cry daddy, but it still hurts. I really miss you, daddy. Can you see me?

It’s been ten years daddy. I started high school. I made the honor roll. I hope you’re proud of me. I’m also on the robotics team. Can you see me during competitions?

I know you’ll be with me when I walk down the aisle. I try not to be sad. But it hurts. I hope you know you’re my hero. I love you so much. Can you see me?

It’s been 15 years daddy. I’m starting college in the summer. I got into MIT. I really want to invent things just like you. You’ve always inspired me. 

I met a nice guy, who’s really special to me. I think you would really like him. We talk about our life together. Mom says he’s a lot like you.

I think about you every day. I’m still sad, but you make me strong. Can you see me? I miss you, daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks dont come at me


End file.
